


And he said: Son, this world is rough

by clex_monkie89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clex_monkie89/pseuds/clex_monkie89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby POV on <a href="http://lonetread.livejournal.com/profile"></a><a href="http://lonetread.livejournal.com/"><b>lonetread</b></a>'s <a href="http://lonetread.livejournal.com/57904.html?style=mine">Sam I Am verse</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And he said: Son, this world is rough

Bobby doesn't really get it but doesn't really care either. If it'll get that damn pout off Sam's face he's _all_ for it. And he's getting a lot better at remembering to use hes instead of shes.

That was actually the hardest part. The pronouns. He's known Sam since The Nudist Phase, and trying to change the way you refer to someone after nearly twenty years ain't half as easy as it sounds.

It could be worse, though. Like that time when Sam suddenly decided he was a vegetarian.

At least the pronouns aren't going to change in three weeks.


End file.
